A Broken Microscope
by Notjustanyotherfan
Summary: Teenlock! Sherlock and John become friends after Johns starts the school on a course. But what if theres more to their relationship than friendship?:)


Sherlock Holmes was in the headmasters office.  
"What now , Mr Holmes ", the headmaster said is a sarcastic voice.  
-Married , -having an affair with ..a fellow teacher. -two dogs , small-two grown up children who he nevers sees. Sherlock grunted , boring.  
"I'm here because I wish to ask about the science lab , I've noticed you haven't got any raw tellirium and I need it for the experiment I'm doing ...sir", replied Sherlock.  
"Get out and stop moaning , be happy we even allow you in this school after what you caused last year".  
Sherlock went back to sit at his locker and read a case he had gotten off DI Lestrade. He was only a trainee , and couldn't figure a particular case out , so was happy to have Sherlock help .  
Sherlock sat at his locker looking over the details , man in his 30s , single , no family , foreign origin , but how did the acid end up in his shoes.  
Suddenly a shadow was cast over Sherlock. Male , short , stocky.  
Sherlock looked up. Ah new kid. Interesting , unfortunately he was being followed by that oaf teacher Stamford who watched Sherlock in the science lab sometimes.  
"Hello Holmes , this is John , he's looking for a science partner as he's doing the same course as you , you're looking for one aren't you", Stamford asked.  
"I blow things up sometimes , I don't talk for classes on end , I do sometimes like to hum while I think , does that bother you ", asked Sherlock in a rant.  
"Um , no I don't think so , John said.  
"Right then boys , I'll leave you to it " , Stamford smiled.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes as the man walked away.  
"Can I use your phone ", he asked John.  
"Yeah , sure here you go ", John awkwardly replied as he held out the phone.  
"London or Brighton " , Sherlock asked.  
"Where did you get shot at , London or Brighton ", asked Sherlock annoyed.  
"London , um , how the bloody hell did you know that", John started.  
"Nevermind I'll tell you later , see you in the classroom", Sherlock started to walk off.  
"Where is the classroom , that teacher told me you'd show me "."He also said to get to know you, I don't even know your first name Holmes"!  
"I know you already , you're a sportsman , you want to join the army , you recently got shot at , you have survivors guilt over a suicidal friend and you have a brother , I know enough about you", Sherlock ranted.  
"The names Sherlock and the classrooms 221B , see you there " , he added.  
He winked and clicked his mouth and continued to walk off , leaving John to wander the school to try and find classroom 221B .

When eventually John found the classroom , he was confused. There was nobody but Mr Stamford and Sherlock who appeared to be trying to blow up a slice of cheese.  
"Uh , where is the rest of the class ", he asked.  
"Do you not know what course you signed up for , this school works differently , this is detection science , where the results are used in real cases and we get graded on how we work them out", Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"Rigghtt...I'll just be over here ", John replied.  
"He's a strange one , Sherlock , he's brilliant , but cold , he never cares about anybodys feelings , but he's brilliant , so we put up with him", Stamford smiles.  
"Detection science ..I've never heard of that before ", John pondered.  
"Oh yes it's his thing , he made it up ".  
"And , they let him make it into a real subject .." John asked.  
"Yeah , well , he um saved the school a lot of hassle last year , he also blew up three corridors but he meant well , and his parents have a nice amount of money they invest into the school on a yearly basis ", Stamford whispered with a smile.  
"Er , right then , I'll just go start..detectiving .. .." John replied.  
John walked over to the science bench beside Sherlocks , he looked through the book , and looked at the chemicals and elements Sherlock had.  
"What are you doing , or maybe perhaps , what am I supposed to be doing " , john asked .  
"Hold this microscope , I need to see if it smashes when hit with a pen hard enough.  
With this Sherlock hands John the microscope and puts a pair of goggles on himself , then on John and takes out a pen , he checks the angle then hit's down on the microscope .  
The microscope smashes and Stamford runs over . "Oh dear , look what you've done , I'll run down to the staff room and get a brush, stay here"! Stamford shouted.  
He ran out of the room , but John saw him slow down as he got out of the room.  
"He won't be back for a while , the blasted football games on tv at the moment , all the male teachers are there. Well except for the ones with a bit of sense", Sherlock mumbled.  
"Um, ok then mate" , John picks up the base of the microscope lense and cuts himself .  
"Aouch ", he cried.  
"Oh don't tamper with things , you could of gotten blood on the experiment", Sherlock angrily says. He looks up from the graph he has drawn.  
"Oh that's bleeding quite a lot , are you in pain ", he asks .  
"Yes ! Yes i'm in bloody pain ", he cried.  
"Pun intended " , Sherlock asks while he looks in his schoolbag for something.  
Sherlock takes out a bandage and bring John over to the sink in the classroom. He held Johns hand under the water , even as John swears at the pain.  
He then brings John back to the bench and softly with delicate finger put anti-infection cream on the sore. Then he gently wraps Johns hand in the bandage .  
"Would you like a lolly-pop " , he laughed .  
John laughed but was really suprised when indeed Sherlock took a lolly-pop out of his bag.  
"I'm 15 , not 8 ", he laughed , but took the lolly-pop all the same.  
"You better enjoy that , it's my lunch for today " , Sherlock replied dryly before putting his anti-infection cream away and starting back onto his experiment.

John was suprised at the fact Sherlock was being so nice to him. He had remembered what Stamford had said, but maybe he just didn't like him.  
John soon found out everything about Sherlock Holmes.  
He was sitting at a table at lunch with his friend Darren , who he knew off his road. They were all laughing and messing until they saw Sherlock pass them , Sherlock gave John a look as if to say "They're the ones you're hanging out with , really" though John knew Sherlock would never use the term "hanging out" and he'd only known him 3 hours.  
The table quietened and all eyes went to John as the saw Sherlock look at him.  
"I think he has his eye on you Johnny " , said one of Darrens annoying friends.  
"He's a freak , he doesn't care about anybody , if he liked John it would just be for the se..", continued another before being cut off by Darren.  
"Hey , hey no talk like that I am trying to eat here , just in case you haven't noticed" .  
They all laughed , well all of them except for John .  
"Stay away from him , he's weird. He like never hangs out with anybody and he likes doing what he calls "cases" which are basically mysteries from the local police station that they haven't solved yet ,he says it's interesting , but it's not and he's a freak".  
Suddenly one of Darrens friends started to flick food at Sherlock across the room , and throw chips , when Sherlock turned around with a scowl on his face , the boy jumped up , grabbed his drink and poured it on top of Sherlock. The entire canteen noticed and the place was filled with laughing pupils.  
Sherlocks hairs was plastered to his face with the stickiness of coke and his hair had food in it his face looked broken nearly. He soon recovered and his face set into a hard scowl as he left the canteen , bringing the case he was working on with him. John felt physically ill , so he told Darren and his friends he needed the bathroom and he went off and tried to find Sherlock.  
He found him eventually in the library , sitting twirling a pen in the air . He looked up as he saw John and simply ignored him. John tried to tell him that he was sorry they did that and with that Sherlock shouted.  
"I don't want your pity , that's all I ever get ,stop bothering me , leave me alone and go back to them friends of yours"!  
But he didn't. He stayed in the library with Sherlock ,neither of them speaking , but at times giving each other a sly glance when the other wasn't looking. The bell rang and him and Sherlock went back to the science lab .  
Sherlock asked once again if he could use Johns phone , which John gave him.  
"How did you know about my brother ", John asked.  
"Simple ,this phone , you get how I know his name , the inscribing and it's his long term girlfriends gift , the case anyway , her names Clara" ." I can also now tell you that they've broken up and your brothers on the verges or being an alcoholic . I can tell the fact they're broken up because of the fact , this phones a nice phone and yet he gave it to you , recently because you haven't taken off the case. The alcohol problem I can see from the charging slot , it's all bruised around the edges. Tell tale sign of an alcoholic, when he goes to plug it in his hands are shaking so he bangs off the edges a lot".  
"That was brilliant .." , John was awed.  
"Really , that's not what people normally say ", Sherlock replied .  
"What do they normally say "?  
"Piss off".  
They talked for a while about how annoying they both found a certain element , and suddenly Sherlock asked "did I get anything wrong about your brother".  
"Yeah , one thing mate , don't worry too much though ", smiled John.  
"What was it", Sherlock asked.  
"Harrys short for Harriet , Harrys a girl".  
"Damn it , theres always one thing , always one stupid bloody thing I get wrong ", Sherlock moaned.  
John looked at Sherlock and smiled and said "Ah trust me , she acts like a lad most of the time anyway , so you weren't too far off".  
Sherlock and John looked at each other and both burst out laughing.

The weeks went by and John and Sherlock became good friends.  
The friendship really kicked off when yet again Sherlock was getting picked on , but John was taking it anymore , so basically he ended up in the headmasters office and Darrens friends ended up in the nurses office.  
"John , why did you attack Ben" , the headmaster asked in a sickening over kind voice.  
"I punched him because he threw food over my best friend last week and this week was taunting him after he tripped him up", John replied angrily.  
"Now John , I'm delighted you're making friends so quickly here at Scotland Yard Community College , but maybe Sherlocks not the best type of person to make friends with.  
What.  
Am I actually hearing the headmaster telling me not to be friends with somebody , like what , he thought.  
"Sherlock Holmes doesn't feel things , he isn't a person , he runs like a robot , only to try and do his job , which he thinks is solve crimes , which shows you how morbid he is" , so in the long term I don't think you should make friends with him , or more , I don't know , John he's not the right sort" , the headmaster told him.  
"I think i'll decide that for myself , sir " , John left the room and went back to the science room.  
"So what did he say then" ? Sherlock asked while still looking at his new microscope .  
"He told me not to be friends with you , can you actually believe that , I should report him , you should report him , like that's not fair whatsoever like.."  
"John, interupted Sherlock I honestly don't care what the sad man thinks of me , it's not my concern ,what is my concern is what you think of me , are you going to leave me because of what he said ", Sherlock asked coldly.  
"No of course not, obviously not your my best friend"!

So the weeks carried on like that with Sherlock and John playing around with chemicals and smashing microscopes and eating lolly-pops and talking about school and how stupid the others were. Every lunch time John would eat with Sherlock in the library , and they would research something new. John had noticed Sherlock always wanted to research bees so he had an idea.  
It was coming up to Christmas and the school was doing a kris kindle (where everybody gets a name and you must buy that person a present).  
Luckily John found out who had Sherlock and swapped the names with a bit of bribing . So John was off to find something related with bees, when he decided he wanted Sherlock to find it both funny and useful . He found the perfect gifts. He bought Sherlock a huge book on the species or bee kind and bee keeping for beginners and then he bought him a bee plush.  
When it came to the day , Sherlock wasn't excited at all. John tried to keep his spirits up but to no use.  
When Sherlocks name was called and he collected his present he looked bored. "It's a book , he said , and a teddy".But when he opened it up and seen what it was he knew there was only one person who could of gotten it for him. He looked at it and smiled and gently and awkwardly hugged John. The entire student (and teacher) population of the school stared at him. Was this ,Sherlock Holmes , hugging and happy?!  
Sherlock just smiled.  
After the Christmas break while they were experimenting on silk , Sherlock seemed worried.  
"Whats the matter Sherlock" , John asked.  
"I need to ask you something John", he replied nervously looking down at the ground.

"Umm yeah go on , tell me ", John replied really nervously.  
He hoped Sherlock wasn't going to ask him out , he was straight wasn't he , he thought so he always told people he did think he was straight but didn't Harry say there's always that one person no matter what.  
"Will you , come on a case with me " , Sherlock asked.  
"Oh yeah , sure , which case is is ", he was relieved ..and disappointed at the same time.  
"The one with the suicides , six suicides , but all wrong. None of them can be true. This woman had made reservations and was travelling through a town , when suddenly she killed herself , no people don't do that , so that's the first one we're going to do. The sec.."  
Sherlock stopped. John was staring into space with a misty look in his eyes. "Oh sorry Sherlock I am listening it's just ".  
"You're friend , she killed herself , when you 14 ", Sherlock said.  
"Yeah , she was my best friend , i've never had one like her before or since ..well I do now, you're my best friend now, but that makes me feel guilty".  
"John ..don't , please , don't blame yourself for moving on, I'm sure she'd be happy for you , she's not even really dead".  
"You believe in the afterlife" , John asked shocked , Sherlock was not a religious guy.  
"No , but I believe in souls , it's been proven , the soul in there. The carbon 14 energy we leave here on earth is real . My favorite poems about it".  
"Tell me your favorite poem , please", asked John.  
"I'll tell you a verse "Do not stand at my grave and weep , I am not there ,I do not sleep , I am gentle autumn rain , I am the sun on ripened grain .  
"That's very sentimental for you Sherlock ..", John smiled.  
"Yeah well don't tell anybody , or I'll just have to murder you" , Sherlock laughed.

Two days later:  
John and Sherlock were running , they were running away from a gangster who had a large knife . They were both out of breath and running out of places to run. Suddenly Sherlock spotted an empty warehouse and he and John ran into it. They waited for about 10 minutes when they thought the coast was clear when suddenly the mobster grabbed John and held his hands above his head and against the wall. A glared at Sherlock and almost invited him to try save John. Sherlock tried to, by lifting an old hammer he had found before the man had come in , he held it behind his leapt foward but the man had seen what he was about to do , instead of protecting himself , he slashed Johns chest and Sherlock hit him in the back of the head. The man fell to the ground. So did John.

Sherlocks world slowed down . He ran slowly the John and opened his shirt , John was sobbing in pain and Sherlock saw why.  
He had a 6 inch cut slashing across his chest, it was deep. Sherlock took John phone out of his pocket and rang 999.  
Hello , please state your emergency.  
My best friends dying , were at 56 connocut road warehouse , send an ambulance now! " Sherlock roared down the line.  
"please don't dye John , please you're my best friend and I love you , oh yes I do do you hear me , I love you , more than a friend way more , please don't die , oh god what have I done.

The ambulance arrived and took John away. Sherlock was taken in for questioning , he told the DI what he and John were doing.  
"You bloody idiot , you nearly got yourself killed , your friends in hospital and Scotland Yards reputation has gone down the drain ".  
Sherlock excused himself an returned to the school .  
Everybody was watching him. They all thought he'd killed John , his stupid actions had killed his best friend. Sherlock didn't care , all he wanted to know was whether John was okay.  
Sherlock was brought to the headmasters office. He was screamed at and shouted at and he didn't care. You could chop his fingers off and he wouldn't care , except for the fact he's never be able to stroke his fingers through Johns hair. But he might never get to now , John could be dead. He could by lying stone cold in a mortary , people touched by strange people who didn't care about him .  
Sherlock was living like a ghost.  
3 days later he called back to the headmasters.

"Your friend John has made recovery , he shall be returning to school tomorrow ".  
The headmaster said other things to , but Sherlock blanked out and sat there in relief.  
And panic.  
John had heard Sherlock tell him he loves him. John was straight, John wouldn't want to be friends anymore . At least he's alive though thought Sherlock.

John arrived back at the school the next day . Sherlock was up in the lab when in walked a slightly limping John.  
"Hello" , John said with a smile .  
"I'm so , so sorry John , I never meant it to .." replied Sherlock.  
"I know" . He looked around and realised the teacher wasn't there. "I have to ask you something though".  
"Yes " , Sherlock said nervously .  
"What you said back there , about you loving me ,more than a friend ..did you mean that"?  
"Yes , John I did , now you can leave if you want ".  
John interupted Sherlock , he pressed his lips to Sherlocks and smiled and the two kissed. After a minute or so , Sherlock stepped back and looked at John .  
"So I suppose you like me too"? , he asked.  
"Oh god yes , John replied , before kissing Sherlock again.


End file.
